


Unusual Behavior - (Italy x Reader)

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Italy (Hetalia), F/M, Fluff, Pasta, shy italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is bored, wondering what to do. Suddenly Feli invites her over for pasta. Surely this isn't a date, right? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Behavior - (Italy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia :3  
> You belong to Italy :P

_Ugh... I'm so bored..._ (F/n) thinks to herself. It was a normal weekend, so there was nothing to do. She didn't want to bother any of her friends, they all have responsibilities that she'd be interrupting. Though she was tempted to bother her crush, Feliciano Vargas, otherwise known as the personification of North Italy. She's always adored the goofball nature of the Italian, and how he can brighten up a room with one of his smiles or a shout of “Pasta~!” He probably wouldn't mind spending time with her as he always makes time for any of his friends.

 _“Ore wa pasuta ga daisuki sa! Iwarenakutatte wakarutte?”_ Her phone starts to play Feli's ringtone, causing the (h/c) girl to smile. She adored this song that Japan wrote for him and convinced him to record because it really explained the personality of the Italian nation.

“Hiya, Feli!” She says, eagerly into the phone, happy to be talking to the Italian.

“Ciao, (F/n)! I was wondering if you'd like to come over for pasta~?” A strangely nervous Feli responds, causing the (h/c) girl to crinkle her eyebrows in confusion.

“That sounds great! What time?” She asks, curiously, wondering why Feli's acting so different.

“Does five sound good? Ve~” 

(F/n) looks over at the clock, it's roughly three o'clock now, so she has plenty of time to get ready. “Yup! That's fine!” She says, feeling relieved by the sound of the Italian's verbal tick, knowing that he's once again acting like himself. 

She hears a relieved sound, “Ve~! See you then, bella!” 

The usually bubbly Italian hangs up and (F/n) smiles. _Well, might as well get ready now._ She thinks, walking to her bedroom to pick out clothes for the dinner.

 _Hmm... Should I dress up for this?_ She thinks as she rifles through her clothes. _He never said it was a date...But he was strangely nervous..._ She decides to dress moderately fancy for this, and that if it wasn't a date she could say that she just felt like dressing up. She looks through her clothes and finds a simple (f/c) dress and smiles. _This will do quite nicely._

She puts the dress on and a pair of black flats before going to the bathroom. She looks through her makeup and decides that a light amount of makeup couldn't hurt. She puts on some eyeshadow in (f/c) and some light pink blush. She finds some strawberry lip gloss and rolls it across her lips. A piece of (h/c) hair falls in front of her face and she frowns and looks at her hair. She decides on what hairstyle would work best, one that's simple but pretty. (If you have long hair, you braid it with it thrown over your right shoulder. If you have short hair, you took a couple barrettes and pulled your hair out of your face.)

She smiles at her reflection before looking at the clock. 4:28... _Guess it's time to leave now if I want over there by five._ She thinks, happy that it's not later than it is. She goes out to her car and drives over to Feli's house, getting stuck in traffic for a few minutes along the way. She arrives right before five and she beams, satisfied with her timing. 

She knocks on the door and after a minute of waiting, Feli opens the door, smiling nervously at her. She looks at him confused, but comes inside, happy to smell pasta immediately as she walks through the door. They walk to the dining room, mostly in silence which is unusual around the Italian nation. “It smells great, Feli.” She says, smiling at him, hoping to make him less nervous. 

Feli blushes and mumbles a thank you before smiling at her. This smile was strange, it looked like it was trying to be his normal smile, but it was way more nervous and almost afraid than normal. “You look beautiful, bella.” He says, blush darkening to a rose pink. 

(F/n) blushes at the compliment, which was stated a lot more seriously than his normal teasing, flirty remarks. He pulls out her chair for her and she smiles at the gentlemanly behavior. They start eating the pasta and she remarks, “Delicious as always, Feli!” 

He blushes deeper and takes a bite of pasta. He's actually eating at a normal pace instead of shoveling the pasta into his mouth like he normally would. She's starting to be concerned with how...shy the other nation is being. They finish the first plate and Feli doesn't get up for seconds causing her to look at him in shock, “What's wrong, Feli?” She asks, absolutely confused at the way he doesn't seem to want pasta.

To her immense surprise, Feli bursts into tears and starts panicking. She pulls him into a hug, whispering words of comfort to him, trying to get him to calm down. “Shh... Feli, what's wrong, sweetheart?” She asks, trying to get a reason for his different behavior.

He mumbles something and she catches the words “reject me” causing her to frown. “Feli, what makes you think I'll reject you?” She asks, putting a hand under his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes.

He whispers, “You don't love me the way I love you...” This causes her eyes to widen with surprise and happiness before she hears a small “ti amo” from the brunet in her arms. She hugs him tighter, squealing with happiness. 

“Ti amo anch'io, Feli!” His eyes light up with happiness at her confession, crossing a little as she pecks the tip of his nose. 

She giggles at his reaction, happy that she knows that her crush loves her back. She kisses him on the cheek, causing a pleased smile and a blush to appear on his face. “Ve~ I'm so happy, bella!” He says, before pulling her into a kiss. They both taste of pasta and there's still a light taste of strawberry from (F/n)'s lip gloss. Feli smiles at the taste before they have to break apart, breathing heavily. 

“Now, more pasta?” She asks him, getting a happy nod from the pasta-lover. They finish the pasta that Feli made, occasionally sharing kisses. There was one Lady and the Tramp spaghetti moment, which caused them to burst into happy laughter. The rest of the evening is spent basking in the new relationship. They can tell that this is the beginning of a wonderful part of their lives.

Il fine. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ti amo - I love you  
> Ti amo anch'io - I love you too  
> Il fine - The end :3


End file.
